prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Bret Hart
|nomes de ringue =Bret Hart Brett Hart Buddy "The Hearthrob" Hart |data de nascimento =2 de julho de 1957 |local de nascimento = Calgary, Alberta, Canadá |peso = 106 kg |altura = 1.83 m |treinado por = Stu Hart Mr. Hito Mr. Sakurada Harley Race |estilo =Técnico |estréia =1976 |retirada =28 de outubro de 2000 }} Bret Sergeant Hart (Calgary, 2 de julho de 1957) é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional canadense, mais conhecido como Bret "The Hitman" Hart. Em sua carreira lutou pela World Wrestling Federation e World Championship Wrestling. Hart é considerado como uma das maiores lendas do wrestling profissional. Ele possui inclusive, um apelido para apoiar este clamor: The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best There Ever Will Be (O melhor que existe, o melhor que existiu e o melhor que sempre existirá). Bret Hart é membro da lendária Família Hart e tem sua escola de pro wrestling com os outros membros da família, a Hart Family Dungeon. Hart ficou na WWF por quase 21 anos quando deixou a empresa devido ao famoso Montreal Screwjob. Foi para a World Championship Wrestling porém não teve o mesmo sucesso da época de WWF, em 1999 durante o Starrcade na luta contra Bill Goldberg sofre uma grave lesão, apesar de continuar lutando por mais um ano o problema de Hart se agravou e em janeiro de 2001 anunciou sua retirada dos ringues. Carreira *'Stampede Wrestling' (1976–1984) *'World Wrestling Federation' (1986-1997) :*Hart Foundation e lutador individual (1984–1991) :*Lutador individual e o sucesso (1991–1992) :*Main event (1992–1993) :*Feud com Owen Hart (1993–1994) :*Várias rivalidades e a reunião da Hart Foundation (1995–1997) :*Montreal Screwjob e a saída da WWF (1997) *'World Championship Wrestling' (1997-2000) :*Início na WCW (1997–1998) :*Heel turn (1998–1999) :*World Heavyweight Champion, nWo e o fim da carreira como lutador (1999–2000) *Aparições esporádicas (2001-2010) *Retorno a World Wrestling Entertainment (2010) Em 28 de dezembro de 2009 o Chairman da WWE Vince McMahon anunciou que Hart seria o anfitrião da Raw de 4 de janeiro de 2010. A partir do retorno, Hart e McMahon entraram em uma feud que se encerrou na WrestleMania com Hart derrotando o dono da WWE em um combate. No dia 17 de maio, Hart venceu The Miz em uma edição da Raw e se tornou pela quinta vez United States Champion. Uma semana depois Hart foi anunciado como novo general-manager da Raw, na nova função Hart declarou vago o United States Championship. Na edição da Raw do dia 21 de junho de 2010 o Chairman da WWE Vince McMahon fez o anúncio da demissão de Hart por ele não conseguir administrar a brand (Kayfabe). Gimmicks *'Cowboy': A primeira gimmick de Hart na WWF, onde ele era mostrado como um cowboy, porém, logo pediu para abandonar esta, pois não era um cowboy de verdade e odiava música country. *'The Hitman': Era pela qual Hart foi mais conhecido. A estreou na Hart Foundation, ao usar sua tradicional roupa rosa e negra. Nesta Hart é chamado de Excelence of Execution (Excelência da Execução). Um dos marcos desta gimmick é o fato de Hart se dirigir a arena com uma jaqueta de couro e óculos escuros, ele entrava no ringue, saia e dava seus óculos para um fã. No wrestling *'Finishers' **'Sharpshooter' **'Spike Piledriver' **'Backbreaker' *'Signature moves' **Bulldog ***Diving Bulldog **Crucifix pin **Dropkick **Figure four leglock ***Ringpost figure four leglock **Headbutt **Inside cradle **Inverted atomic drop **Leg drop **Suplex ***Bridging / Release German Suplex ***Snap Suplex ***The Superplex **Pendulum backbreaker **Roll-up **Running neckbreaker **Pumphandle slam **Russian legsweep **Diving axe handle elbow drop **Slingshot Crossbody **Stomp **Suicide dive **Sunset flip **Swinging neckbreaker **Victory roll *'Com Jim Neidhart' **'Hart Attack' *'Managers' **Jimmy Hart **Stu Hart *'Apelidos' **The Hitman (O Mercenário) **Cowboy (Vaqueiro) **The Excelence of Execution (A Excelência da Execução) **The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best There Ever Will Be (O melhor que existe, o melhor que existiu e o melhor que sempre existirá) **The Heart Throb **The Pink and Black Attack (O Ataque Preto e Rosa) - com Jim Neidhart Campeonatos e prêmios *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Classe de 2008 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (1992) - vs. The British Bulldog no SummerSlam **PWI Feud of the Year (1993) - vs. Jerry Lawler **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1994) **PWI o escolheu como #1 no PWI 500 dos anos de 1993 e 1994. **PWI Feud of the Year (1994) - vs. Owen Hart **PWI Match of the Year (1996) - vs. Shawn Michaels em uma Iron Man match no WrestleMania XII **PWI Match of the Year (1997) - vs. Steve Austin em uma Submission match no WrestleMania 13 **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1997) **PWI Comeback of the Year (1997) **PWI Editor's Award (2003) **PWI ranked him #'37' of the top 500 tag teams of the "PWI Years" com Jim Neidhart em 2003 *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede International Tag Team Championship (5 vezes) - com Keith Hart (4) e Leo Burke (1) **Stampede British Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (6 vezes) **Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Goldberg **6º WCW Triple Crown Champion *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Smith Hart *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **WWF Championship (5 vezes) **WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 vezes) **WWF Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Jim Neidhart **WWE United States Championship (1 vez) **WWE Hall of Fame (Classe de 2006) e (Classe de 2019) (como membro da The Hart Foundation) **King of the Ring (1991, 1993) **Royal Rumble co-vencedor (1994) - com Lex Luger **Segundo Triple Crown Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Feud of the Year (1993) - vs. Jerry Lawler **5 Star Match (1997) - vs. Steve Austin em uma Submission match no WrestleMania 13 **Best Pro Wrestling Book (2007) **Best Pro Wrestling DVD (2006) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Classe de 1996) **Feud of the Year (1997) com Owen Hart, Jim Neidhart, British Bulldog e Brian Pillman vs. Steve Austin Ligações externas *Site oficial *Perfil no WWE Hall of Fame *Bio no SLAM! Sports en:Bret Hart B B